1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye protective devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective goggles for welders and chippers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to protective goggles for welders and chippers that are especially adapted for operators who must use corrective bifocal lenses in performing their work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are available many types of welders and chippers protective goggles of the cup type as well as the single plate type that provide eye protection by fitting snugly against the face surrounding the eyes of the wearer. These, of course, all generally serve well their intended purpose of protecting the eyes of the wearer from injury. None, however, is especially adapted for use by the wearer of corrective glasses, particularly operators for whom it is imperative to wear corrective bifocal lenses when working. Such protective goggles as are available either simply are not designed to accept corrective glasses under them, or, if it is possible to wear glasses under them, the lower rim of the goggle creates an obstruction that is entirely unacceptable particularly for wearers whose glasses have bifocal lenses. It has been left for the operator, then, to try to adapt himself to use such protective goggles as are available through uncomfortable and mostly ineffective head and eye adjustments.
There has been some efforts made to modify existing helmet or shield type protective devices to eliminate or minimize this type of deficiency. Generally, these attempts have simply consisted in providing a longer viewing aperture to the face shield which permits the wearer to use the lower part of his bifocal lenses in viewing his work. One such modified helmet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,198, the principal feature of which appears to be the provision of a viewing aperture whose contour is designed to minimize the condensation of moisture on the lower part of the aperture lens, i.e., that portion of the lens specifically provided to assist the bifocal lens wearer. While such modifications may be of some use as they relate to protective helmets and face shields, they are not applicable to protective goggles to which the present invention relates.